Five
Five is a government operative and a nuclear scientist affiliated with NEST, an organization within the United States FBI. She travels to Japan to assist in investigations regarding the terrorist attack. Appearance Of seemingly petite frame, Five sports gleaming purple eyes and lipstick of lilac shade and a single earring on her left ear. She has ecru-colored hair and is normally seen donning a peplum-like black blazer with a blue singlet inside with shorts complete with thigh-high grey socks of uneven length on both side of her legs. She is seen with a blue and red bracelet in the official concept art but in one episode, she is seen wearing a gold watch and a mustard singlet instead. Personality Five is childishly sadistic, having fun in making people suffer and usually portraying a cold demeanor. She also likes playing psychological games, as shown when she transformed an airport into a chess board in order to "play" with Sphinx. On a deeper level, though, her actions may suggest she is a very lonely person who actually wishes for some human connection, especially from Nine - whom she seems to have always admired or, at least, respected as a worthy opponent - probably due to feeling abandoned by Sphinx. This is reinforced by the fact that she is seen to struggle emotionally when Twelve tries to save Lisa, and by her apparently obsessive "pursuit" of Nine. Plot Five's job is described as a researcher from an American organization called "Nuclear Emergency Support Team". She travels to Japan to assist in investigations regarding the terrorist attack, but her true desire is to play a game with Nine and Twelve again. During the attack on the train (Episode 5) she ordered the police to not remove the bomb and also hacked into Nine's computer. She also has got proof on who stole the plutonium, but she won't release the information to the other police officers in Japan. Thinking they are still incompetent, since they let Sphinx do whatever they wanted up until now. Later on, in the episode six, Five sends a text containing a riddle to the public: 'GIGFHEEGMHJL FD. Gaius Julius Ceasar gone to Arab. Sphinx.', posing as Sphinx; the riddle can only be decoded via Caesar cipher. Five already saw through Nine and Twelve's actions and the answer to the riddle are coordinates leading to Haneda Airport's International Terminal, one of the locations targeted by Nine and Twelve. She placed a bomb somewhere at the airport and knows that Nine and Twelve will come to detonate the bomb, because if they won't she would say that the bomb was placed by Sphinx. At the airport Five is keeping an eye on all the surveillance cameras and she plans to play a game of chess using the airport as the chessboard. Nine and Twelve decide to play along with Five's chess game. Everything was going acording to her plan, but she didn't notice that Twelve hacked into the camera system and brought the recordings back by five minutes, allowing Nine to rush to Five's location without being detected. She rushed out of the van, but she was too late. Nine was already standing there confronting her with a gun, demanding to know why she is getting in the way of his and Twelve's plans. She responds that she wants to settle something with him, then reveals her knowledge of Lisa being an accomplice and that she is being held captive at the bomb's location. Airport police then arrive and fire at Nine, forcing him away. Five continued her plan and the plane with the bomb in it started moving towards the terminal. But Shibazaki enters the control room with a gun and forces one of the operators to divert the plane away from the terminal. Then the plane explodes without injuring anyone. Five manages to escape, and it is revealed that she has Lisa's school ID. Looking at it, she smiles and says, "I won't let you get away again." History As a child, Five was kept in an institution. It is heavily implied that a fire broke at the institution; it is later revealed that Nine and Twelve started the fire. Twelve, Nine and Five tried to escape, but the only ones who managed to escape were Nine and Twelve, leaving Five behind. As stated in the sixth episode, Five could have went along with them, but she decided to stay behind. This resulted her being found by the American government. Her only reason for continuing to live on is because she desires to beat Nine, something she couldn't have done before. Trivia * The romanji for her name is "haivu" in order to sound like the English pronunciation, "five". * She appears to be mentally unstable, as can be seen when she has no sympathy for the death of others. This can be seen in numerous occasions, such as when she is willing to allow one of Sphinx's bomb detonate (ep. 5), placing a bomb in a plane (ep. 7), mailing a bomb to Lisa (ep. 8), strapping a jacket of bombs on Lisa (ep. 9), shooting at a van that contained Nine (ep. 10), and shooting Clarence (ep. 10). However, when she shot Clarence, one might interpret it as self defence, as Clarence was about to shoot her. * Five made her first appearance in episode 5 ''(If you ignore her other appearances in flashbacks). * Her death happens in episode 10, which is ''five ''episodes away from her first appearance. * She is the first character in the series to die in the present time. * Her death is similar to how when Nine remembers her before. She stayed behind on her own will in the past when there was a fire that Nine and Twelve made. This time, she starts the fire herself, but it was her own free will to kill herself. * She may or may not have romantic feelings for Nine. However, the whole reason she continuously chased Nine and not Twelve wasn't because of love, but because she wanted to ''beat ''him in something, which she couldn't have done in the past. At the tenth episode, she corners Nine to the point where it would have been game over. This was her victory, which satisfied her. As she had nothing else in her life to do upon completing her goal of defeating Nine, she chose to end her own life. * Her associated colour from the icelandic flag is white. Quotes * "''I found you ^ ^" (Text to Nine) * "Those pretty fireworks colored our reunion beautifully." * "Are you going to let the woman you betrayed Nine for die before your eyes?" (To Twelve) Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:The Athena Plan